


skip the tell and let's just show

by folignos



Category: Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folignos/pseuds/folignos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The handcuffs are, quite frankly, a surprise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	skip the tell and let's just show

**Author's Note:**

> it's exactly what you think it is. it's all jenna's fault.  
> i would apologise but i'm not really sorry at all.  
> warnings for pre-negotiated consent? i guess?  
> this was written entirely because there needs to be more than six b/a/b fics on ao3  
> my repeated and tragic abuse of commas was fixed by jenna, any remaining mistakes are idiocy on my part and not hers.  
> title from 3!0h3's 'touching on my', apparently

The handcuffs are, quite frankly, a surprise. Brandon's a little preoccupied with the way Shaw's sucking his dick to really notice what Saad's doing, biting at the knobs of his wrists as he pulls them over Brandon's head and closing cool metal around them. He jerks and the chain rattles; his eyes fly open and he cranes his neck to look up.

 

'Hilarious, Saader,' he growls, pulls at the handcuffs again. Shaw does something with his tongue on the head of his dick at that exact moment, and his eyes roll back in his head a little, but he think his point stands. 

 

He pulls a third time, realises he could probably break them if he needed to, and decides not to, decides to see how this plays out. 'This is a terrible birthday present,' he says, mostly fronting. He rolls his hips, and Shaw makes a choked, cut off sound that makes Saad's eyes go dark. 

 

Saad twists a hand in Shaw's hair gently and tugs until he pulls off. His eyes are watering and his lips are so fucking red and swollen that Brandon thinks he could come then and there, and he needs to kiss him like he needs oxygen.

 

'Get up here, Andy,' he says, low and rough and Shaw's face goes loose. Saad's hand in his hair tightens, just slightly, and Shaw winces, stays where he is. He looks apologetic, but when Brandon looks at Saad, all he sees is a careful blankness that is both really intriguing and incredibly fucking hot.

 

Brandon shifts his hips again and waits. He's still hard, and Shaw's hand is really, really close to his dick, thumb resting in the crease of his groin and making small circles that would be soothing literally anywhere else, but, right here, are only driving Brandon slowly insane.

 

'Come on,' he says after a few moments of silence. 'It's my birthday, I want a present,' he grins, sleazy and dirty and exactly how Saad likes him. Something flickers in Saad's eyes and when Brandon looks down, he's definitely tenting the three thousand dollar dress pants he's wearing. 

 

Saad leans down and bites at the shell of Brandon's ear, nipping at the most sensitive bit with his freakishly sharp teeth. Brandon doesn't whine, exactly, but he definitely makes a short sound deep in his throat, and he feels the huff of laughter from Saad. 'Not yet,' Saad breathes in his ear, palm flat on Brandon's sternum, curling his other hand in the short hairs at the nape of Brandon's neck. Shaw's still brushing his thumb over Brandon's skin and he feels like he's either going to die or come on the spot, which would be so embarrassing he thinks he'd rather die.

 

Saad kisses him like an assault, licking his way into Brandon's mouth and biting at his lips so hard that Brandon suspects he's trying to draw blood. Something warm trickles down Brandon's chin, and he can't help but grin, and it's at that exact moment that Saad pulls away. Brandon keeps his eyes on Saad and bites at his own lower lip in, flooding his mouth with the taste of iron. 

 

There's blood on Saad's teeth and he's smiling like he knows something Brandon doesn't. He tries to follow him up to continue the kiss, but the handcuffs pull on his wrists and there's a dull ache just starting to gather in his shoulders. Saad stops just out of Brandon's reach and smirks.

 

Brandon exhales, angrily and drops back down, slamming his head off the pillow. 'Oh, fuck you, Saad.'

 

Shaw laughs then, and his hand is inching closer and close to Brandon's dick, fingers deep in the coarse hairs at the base. 'No, babe,' he says, and his thumb brushes the soft skin just behind his balls. Brandon's breath hitches. 'Fuck you. That's the plan here.'

 

Yeah, okay, maybe Brandon moans at that, because Shaw sounds fucking  _wrecked_ , like he's been sucking dick for hours, and it's no secret that Brandon gets off on that little gem.

 

The first finger is a shock, he's not going to lie, cold and invasive and it doesn't hurt, exactly, but it's uncomfortable as hell,  _unfamiliar_ , and Shaw's fingers feel blunt and bigger than he thought they would.

 

Saad is biting down on his neck, hard, exactly where there's already a bruise from where he took a high stick in the game last night, scraping his teeth across the mark. Brandon's hips jerk, and Shaw slings a forearm over them, pressing down. Brandon always forgets just how strong he is. Shaw presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the inside of Brandon's thigh. 'Can you take another one yet, babe?'

 

Saad lifts his mouth from where he's biting another bruise into the sharp angle of Brandon's jaw to say, 'Yeah. He can,' before he moves down to nip at Brandon's Adam's apple. Brandon helpfully tilts his head backwards, exposing the line line of his throat, and he hears the low, guttural sound that Saad makes before he bites down on the muscle of his throat.

 

Shaw adds another finger, scissoring them gently, slowly, while Brandon winces in discomfort. Saad's kisses get softer, and his hand is curved around Brandon's flank, almost like he's petting him. He traces the muscle in Brandon's neck with the tip of his tongue. 'You're doing so good, babe,' he hears Shaw mutter, crooking his fingers and  _oh_ , there it is.

 

Brandon arches his back, fisting his hands as the cuffs dig into his wrists and he's pretty sure he should be embarrassed by the sound he just made, but right now all he wants is for Shaw to do that again. He's pretty sure all the suffering in the world could be cured by Shaw crooking his fingers in exactly the same way he just did.

 

He feels Saad smile as he mouths at Brandon's collarbone hotly, slipping his tongue into the dip of skin above it.

 

'More,' Brandon manages to get out, and yeah, he's embarrassingly breathy about it, but Shaw adds a third finger, icy cold and slick, and Brandon thinks, not for the first time tonight, that he’s about to come, just from those fingers pushing inside him and Saad's blunt fingernails raking across the bridge of his hips.

Saad kisses him, slow and easy, while Shaw pulls his fingers out, and he’s still kissing him when Shaw finally,  _finally_ slides his dick into Brandon, inch by torturous inch, and Saad's tongue is thick and heavy on his own as he sucks at it, and he's clenching his fists so tight his knuckles are probably white as paper, and he doesn't want to imagine what state his wrists are going to be in tomorrow night, but the flare of pain-pleasure in his ass feels so fucking good he just doesn't care about anything else except the hands on his skin and the feeling of Shaw's hips flush against his body as he bottoms out.

'Andy,' he manages, when he and Saad part, and Shaw takes a shaky breath. Saad kisses him too, harder, faster than he'd kissed Shaw, and Brandon suddenly realises that Saad kisses like he plays hockey, fast and deadly and unforgiving.

One of Shaw's hands comes up off where they were pressing bruises into Brandon's hips, and he drags it up Saad's jaw to brush through his hair. Saad bites at Shaw's lower lip, tugging at it, and Brandon's never really loved kissing the way his boys do, but watching as Saad frames Shaw's face with his hands and fucks his tongue deep into his mouth, he suddenly understands a little better.

They part, and Saad puts one hand on Brandon's hip, placing his fingers right over the bruises that Shaw's already left. Brandon's dick jumps as he hisses, and Saad smirks, filthy. It's almost exactly how Brandon smirks when the positions are reversed, and fuck if that doesn't just bring him even close to the edge.

 

Saad whispers in Shaw's ear, and then retreats off the bed to the spare on the other side of the room. He makes himself comfortable, spreads his legs a little, and pops the button on his dress pants, easing the zipper down. Brandon's caught up in watching him ease his pants down his legs, watching the black cotton boxer briefs follow. Shaw thrusts shallowly, and Brandon almost shouts.

 

Saad presses the palm of his hand over his dick and lets his mouth fall open slightly, keeping his gaze laser focused on Brandon. It makes Brandon feel hot all over, and he's flushed from the cheekbones down, blush spreading across his chest. Shaw thrusts again, stronger this time, and again, and again, and he's just falling short of a rhythm, it's staccato and shuddering and objectively, probably not that great, but the weight of Shaw’s hands and Saad’s gaze combined is overwhelming and amazing, and he can’t bring himself to find fault with any of it. 

 

Brandon tears his eyes away from Saad, who's curled a hand around his own dick and is stroking it slowly, twisting his hand just under the head,  _exactly_  how he likes Brandon to jerk him off, to look at Shaw, who's sweating and his eyes are completely blown, irises invisible behind his pupils, and his entire body is tight with tension. He might be the most beautiful thing Brandon's ever seen.

 

Shaw's hips snap into Brandon, and he can feel the heat curling in his body, and he knows he's close, and he says, 'Please, please, Andy,' like a prayer, and he throws his head back, looks over at Saad, who nods, looks almost out of control himself as he jerks off, other hand fisted in his own hair. Brandon comes with his eyes locked on Saad and Shaw's name on his lips, toes curling as Shaw follows him over the edge, his hips shuddering. Saad comes silently maybe thirty seconds later, all over his own hand.

 

'Fuck,' he says, drawing it out, and Shaw snorts from where he's plastered himself to Brandon's chest.

 

'Give me a minute, babe, I'm only one man.'

 

Brandon laughs, a low rumbling sound that makes his chest shake, and Shaw bats at him. 'Shh, you, I'm napping now.' The bed dips at Saad joins them, reaches up and uncuffs Brandon, who winces at the blood flow returning.

 

Saad pushes Shaw away gently, and forces Brandon into a sitting up position, draping himself on Brandon's back while he rubs as his arms and shoulders, massaging the feeling back into them. His fingers are tingling, but he's not as sore as he thought he'd be.

 

Saad presses a kiss to the juncture between neck and shoulder, and Shaw retrieves a damp washcloth, starts cleaning the come off his stomach slowly before lacing his fingers with Brandon's and curling against his side while he dozes.

 

'Happy birthday, babe,' Saad almost whispers, and Brandon smiles, tips his head back and kisses him, chaste.

 

'Love you,' he says, suddenly exhausted. 'Both of you.'

 

Saad's smile could light the whole UC, and Shaw's grip on his hand tightens, just for a second, just long enough for Brandon to know he heard. They fall asleep like that, all tangled up in each other. Brandon's forgotten how to sleep any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://toewses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
